


Give Me a Reason

by angelskuuipo



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Arguing, F/M, GFY, brief mention of events in 'Blind Date' (ep 1.21)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-25
Updated: 2015-04-25
Packaged: 2018-03-25 17:19:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3818584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelskuuipo/pseuds/angelskuuipo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She showed him that he could be more than what Wolfram & Hart had made of him.  He owed her for that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Give Me a Reason

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The characters are not mine; never have been, never will be…damn it. The story, however, is.
> 
> Prompt: Cordelia and Lindsey fight about Wolfram & Hart- emmatheslayer
> 
> Written for the Spring of Cordy LJ community. Thank you, emmatheslayer, for the prompt. I hope you like this! Big thanks to Gabrielle for the beta.  
> Written: April 24, 2015  
> Word Count: 559

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

“I don’t understand why you won’t just leave!” Cordelia cried, throwing her hands up in the air in frustration.

“Because I can’t!” Lindsey yelled as he slammed his fist into the reception desk. It was clear from the look on her face that his argument wasn’t exactly convincing, so he took a deep breath and said in a slightly calmer tone, “I missed my chance. If I had walked when I refused to have those kids killed, I might have gotten away with it, but I didn’t. I stayed. I made my choice and now there’s no getting away from them. Wolfram & Hart owns my soul.”

Cordelia shook her head. “No, I refuse to believe that. You’re a lawyer, Lindsey McDonald, and a good one- if there is such a thing. There’s always a loophole.” She crossed her arms over her chest and leveled her best glare at him. “Find it.”

Lindsey rubbed a hand over his face in frustration. God, but she was something else. He was lucky she hadn’t decided to become a lawyer herself. He would hate to have to face her in a courtroom. This was bad enough.

“Has anyone ever been able to tell you ‘no’?” he asked tiredly.

She snorted out a humorless laugh. “Only just about every casting director in this town.” She sighed and slumped back onto her chair. “If you don’t think it’s worth it to fight, Linds, then don’t. But don’t expect me to go down with you. I might love you, but I’m not going to throw my life away because you won’t fight for yours.”

He blinked at her. Had she just…? “You love me?”

Cordelia rolled her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose. “God save me from oblivious men. No, Lindsey, I ignore the grumblings and dire warnings from my best friends just for the hell of it. I’ve put this much effort into whatever this is between us just because I like your smile. Of course I love you, you dumbass. Why else would I still be here? But, if you won’t even try to fight, I can’t stay. Love or not, I refuse to let myself get sucked into that hell with you.”

Lindsey stared at his girl, taking in the shine of unshed tears in her eyes and the tired set of her shoulders. She was stronger than he was, more courageous for being willing to walk away from something- some _one_ she wanted. If he cared about her at all, then he had to try, right?

“All right.”

She blinked up at him. “All right, what?”

“I’ll fight. I don’t want to lose you. I lo-“

“Don’t. Don’t say it unless you actually mean it.”

Lindsey sighed. She knew him too well. He wasn’t sure he even knew how to love anymore, but… “I _do_ care about you, Cordelia Chase.”

“I know,” she said simply.

He walked around the reception desk, pulled her up from her chair and into his arms. This was a war he wasn’t looking forward to waging, but he would; if not for the woman in his arms then for himself. He wanted to be more than he was under Wolfram & Hart’s thumb. Cordelia had reminded him that he was more than what they’d made him. He owed her for that.

Let the games begin.

-30-


End file.
